


Dare

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Sasuke is dared to kiss the prettiest girl in the room, and ends up kissing the reader -- however, she's never been kissed before, and isn't too happy about the situation.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Your imagine where Naruto asks the reader if she’s had her first kiss (and then takes her virginity) is so cute 🥺🥺 can you write something where Sasuke asks the reader if she’s had her first kiss too?"  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

“Truth or dare, Sasuke?” Sakura said, a smirk on her face. You were at Sakura’s house for her 16th birthday party, and she had invited a large group of friends over to celebrate. After cake and ice cream, many of the attendees were ready to head home, but Sakura convinced most of them to stay, and insisted that those of you remaining play a good old-fashioned game of truth or dare. Plenty of you had groaned and complained, but Sakura wouldn’t take no for an answer, and something about the way her eyes sparkled made you worry she had some sort of plan. She was on her second turn now -- she was first up, and everyone had gone once already -- and you felt something mischievous brewing.

“Dare,” Sasuke grumbled. He clearly wanted to leave, but Sakura had nearly thrown a fit about it, so he agreed to stick around -- “for another hour, tops.” You were seated next to him in the circle in Sakura’s living room, and you could tell by his body language that he was not happy one bit.

Sakura smiled, her eyes glittering. “I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room.” You froze.  _ That’s a bold move, Sakura _ , you thought. Sasuke had plenty of options: Sakura herself, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and then you, though you didn’t consider yourself to be the prettiest by any means.  _ Maybe he’ll go for Ino _ , you thought, chuckling silently.  _ That’ll cause some drama _ .

Sasuke shrugged. “Fine.” You turned to watch who he’d pick, and before you knew what happened, Sasuke’s lips were on yours, his kiss soft yet firm. Your eyes shut and your heart pounded, letting Sasuke kiss you for what seemed like an hour.  _ Oh my god, what is happening… _ Sasuke pulled away, smirking at you, and you looked to see Sakura turning bright red with anger. You grew red yourself.  _ Sasuke just kissed me. Holy shit. I can’t… _ You got up from your seat silently, trying to keep your composure as you walked out the front door of Sakura’s house.

You stood on the sidewalk outside for a moment, your whole body pulsing, your hands shaking with a mix of anxiety and anger.  _ How could he have done that? I didn’t deserve that. What a jerk.  _ You sank onto Sakura’s front step, burying your face in your hands and trying to calm yourself down. 

“Y/n?” You heard the front door open, and Sasuke stepped out, closing it behind him. You lifted your head, but didn’t look at him, instead staring at a lone ant making its way down the sidewalk. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” you grumbled. “Just go back inside.” You heard Sasuke move behind you, and he sat down on the step next to you, looking at you questioningly. You kept your gaze fixated on the ant, trying to find its way home but somehow just walking in a large circle.

“I’m sorry, Y/n. I didn’t think it’d be that big of a deal,” he said. You rolled your eyes.  _ What an apology _ .

“Well, it was,” you huffed, picking at a spot on your jeans.

“Was that your first kiss or something?” you looked up at Sasuke, expecting him to be smirking, but his face was sincere. You swallowed and nodded. “Y/n, I’m so sorry.”

You shrugged, turning back to look for the ant but seeing it was gone. “It’s fine, it’s not like you can do anything about it now.” 

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, as if he were thinking. “I could make the second one better?” You turned to stare at him, worried again that he was only messing with you, but his face was genuine. You knitted your eyebrows together. “Look, Y/n, I wasn’t just being petty or something. I really did think you were the prettiest girl in the room.” Your gaze softened.

“Really?” 

He nodded. “And I’d love it if you let me kiss you again.” You smiled, and this time you were the one to lean in, your lips meeting Sasuke’s for another sweet kiss.


End file.
